


[podfic] ISWMLE (a peeping Tim)

by Kess



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Flexibility, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Stuffing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: [podfic of ISWMLE (a peeping Tim)]Five times Tim spies on Dick having sex and once he gets to join.





	[podfic] ISWMLE (a peeping Tim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ISWMLE (a peeping Tim)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487813) by [MelodramaticMrTails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails). 

> i crave the commente

** **

**Fic:** [ISWMLE (a peeping Tim)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487813) by [MelodramaticMrTails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails)

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** DC - Batman and co.

**Ship(s): **Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Conner Kent, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd

**Rating:** Explicit

**Warnings: **Lots Of Sex. Voyeurism.

**Reader's Notes: **no joke my fav Tim fic. Also my first pure PWP in...a while, pls excuse the rust.

**Music:** Talking Body by Tove Lo

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/DC/iswmle.mp3) [52MB, 01:12:24]


End file.
